Nineteen Years After
by scottishheartx
Summary: Drarry OneShot for a friend / 19 years after the battle of Hogwarts Harry and his husband Draco take their son to the Hogwarts Express. Each of the family members is nervous for a reason and some are quite shy.


Proud mothers and fathers followed their sons and daughters through the wall to reach platform 9 ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. Beaming eyes and happy chatter filled the air on the day of a new term to begin. His first day he remembered like it was yesterday. He had been nervous and looking around to see familiar faces in the huge crowd.

The first time going to Hogwarts was like a new life away from home and harsh words. Hogwarts was meant to be a new and safer home, freedom and his salvation. Slipping through the crowd of older students he was looking for a boy he had seen once before.

Ginger hair on his left side, he finally lost his father's attention to the group of Weasley's while Draco kept running ahead until he reached the end of the platform – but where was Potter?

"Here you are"

Warm fingers intertwined with his own resting on his chest while his husband pressed himself gently closer towards his back. Harry's breath tickled his neck before a soft and innocent kiss calmed at least his skin. Beneath his black coat he was still freezing and wished he had taken on even more than three layers, each of those not thick enough to keep him safe from nosy eyes and suspicious whisper.

"Our son is waiting for us. He said he doesn't want to get on the train until you didn't kiss him goodbye" His husband was cheerful but Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't – this is too much and too many people"

"Draco"

No one could speak his name as softly as his husband did. Harry Potter could make him do anything with this voice. Draco had no choice to keep his eyes open but focused on Harry's voice to forget everyone around them. The world and years of isolation faded out of reach while Harry was still holding on to him. "If it was for me I wouldn't ask you. We could be home and escape this crowd of foolish nonbelievers and a few radicals. I need none of them – but... we came here for our son and he adores you"

His eyes opened and imagined walking through the crowd to meet his son's eyes. He would kneel in front of the boy and hug him tight. One last kiss before months of separation and solitude had been waiting for him during his first year, but to his son he wished excitement of endless adventures and most of all the friends of a lifetime.

"Draco, no one will say it. I promise no one will address you like this"

"Harry -"

His voice died the moment he opened his eyes. Their looks felt like a thousand stitches penetrating him and leaving bruises on his skin before Harry rubbed them away with a single gesture. "I'm here with you. I come with you and we prove them wrong. My husband doesn't belong in a prison but no one else then by my side and with our son"

They let go of each other's hands while Draco turned around to meet his husband's eyes. The green was darker than usual and for the first time today Draco had doubts his husband was less worried about coming here than himself.

"It's not just what they said the last years. It's... I don't have the best and happiest memories of King's Cross. Usually it was a big disappointment since the boy I fell for at love at first sight didn't even recognise me at the platform and neither wanted to be my friends once we reached Hogwarts" Draco softly kissed his husband's lips and soon parted of those while Harry had already grabbed his hands. His cheeks were glowing a tiny bit and looked more like freckles than actually being shy because of Draco's secret.

Seven years he had secretly loved the boy who lived and admired him from a distant. Draco had never the courage to let Harry see the real Draco, the pure boy without his father's influence and his mother's intensions.

Draco had denied himself to please those who loved him. Every day his heart grew colder longing for the one love no one thought him worth for. It was only after their years at Hogwarts that Draco was given a second chance during years of interrogation whether he was a true supporter of the Dark Lord or just a lonely boy.

This time it was Harry who watched Draco from a distant and his heart bleed seeing Malfoy struggling and be broken by questions and strangers to pledge him guilty without truly listening to the tears which Draco cried on every day.

When the boy started crying for his rival he set Draco free and helped him escape. It took years to trust and explore all of Malfoy's secret but finally they came here and walked hand in hand along the train.

Their son was shorter than his classmates and stood shy next to the stairs. His eyes rushing through the crowd helplessly lost and in need of someone to guide him. Draco let go of Harry when he saw his son almost crying and ran the last steps towards the boy.

Tiny hands grabbed his coat and forcefully trying to wrap the cloth around himself. Hide and seek was the boy's favourite game but his fathers knew the difference of game and fear.

Harry joined his family when Draco took off his coat and wrapped it around his son. The small boy was lost in the huge black but happily smiling looking like a dwarf in a giant's wardrobe. Harry sensed the upcoming laughter and touched his wand in his pocket until Draco asked for it. His husband wasn't allowed to use magic but for his son he did an exception and took Harry's wand to tap the black coat shortly and see it shrink.

"Now it fits!"

Harry took back his wand and knelt next to his family. "It still looks a bit – huge"

"But you have both of us with you; there is a photo in the inside pocket. It's a bit older" Draco let his son look for the picture on his own until he triumphantly took it from the pocket and showed his fathers an older photo of them.

Draco looked skinny and his hair was longer and messy. It was taken one week after Harry had helped him escape and they were both on a shopping tour through London while the boy who lived carried three bags and a basket with food and tea, which he used to feed Draco every five miles until Malfoy couldn't resist to smile about Harry taking care of him.

"Your father was as annoying as he was back at Hogwarts"

"Dad calls it _persistent_ " The boy let his father put back the picture into the pocket while he rolled his eyes. "Harry just wants to sound clever but we both know that we are a lot smarter than him"

"Hey!"

Harry heard it for the first time but didn't like the way Draco was acting as arrogant as 19 years ago, but at the same time his husband wasn't the same and kissed their son for knowing the right answer to make both his fathers proud. "Yes, we are smarter but daddy, you say that dad has the greater heart"

Draco kissed his son a second time before the boy finally got on the train and waved with both hands to say goodbye. His eyes were now filled with happiness and when the train set off he pulled the coat closer before he started searching for a seat.

"Annoying with a greater heart, yes?" Harry still grinned when they left King's Cross and held Draco's hand who was laughing as well. "Let's go home, Potter"


End file.
